


Moving Slowly

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about Bitty's last semester at Samwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> For @taddietango on tumblr, who was having a bad moving day and requested "someone send moving related headcanons to get me through this pain".
> 
> [Originally posted to tumblr May 15, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/144384180970/taddietango-moving-fucking-sucks-the-spring)

The spring of Bitty’s graduation, he slowly starts moving his things to Jack’s apartment in Providence. He starts with his winter clothes, because now that the coldest weather is over he doesn’t need so many cardigans. Then his school books from previous semesters make their way over, and some of the things he’s kept in the Haus basement. It’s subtle, so that none of the frogs or taddies or babbies (”We’re not calling them larvae, Justin Oluransi, I don’t care if your biology major says it’s right.”) take notice and get sad at him. He feels like he should be more sad– after all, he’s spent the majority of the past three years of his life here. It’s the first house he’s ever helped turn into a home.

But he can’t make it all the way to “sad” because every time he thinks of where he’s leaving, he follows that thought to where he’s going. And for once in his life, he’s not procrastinating on something, choosing to move things over the course of weeks, months. Because when he leaves graduation day, he’ll have lunch with Jack and both their parents, then they’ll drive down to Providence, and he’ll only have a couple boxes to unpack (he couldn’t _not_  make graduation pie) and then? Well, then, he’ll really be home.


End file.
